


Truce

by prettyoddtrohley



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Accident, Completed, I suck at tags, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Freeform, M/M, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, kinda sad, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddtrohley/pseuds/prettyoddtrohley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a sad(eventually gets happier) one shot about Tyler being unconscious in a hospital and Josh being sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

  Time....what an asshole. If time was a person, Josh would never ever want to come into any type of contact with them. As he sits in the stupid hospital waiting room, Josh is forced to stare at the clock that continuously laughs in his face.

  Josh wouldn't be here if it weren't for someone else's wreckless driving....he hates how the world is filled with idiots who think drinking and driving is a good combination. 

  "Mr. Dun, you may see Tyler now," Josh looked up at the nurse with huge brown eyes, nodded, and stood up walking to the hospital room with Tyler.

  'Oh fuck me,' Josh thought as he rushed over to his helpless fiance

  Tyler looked so....broken. There was no other way to describe it.  His left arm and right leg in casts and bruises all over his angelic face.

  "W-when will he wake up?" Josh asked the doctor, writing stuff onto his clip board.

  Tyler laid there with his cute eyes closed and Josh took note on how sad his aged face looked. The doctor looked away from Josh's staring eyes and set the clipboard down. 

  "It might be a couple days, weeks....maybe even never. My condolences, Joshua."

The doctor left the room as the red haired boy looked down at Tyler. Josh laid his hand over this fiance's and rubbed it soothingly.

Josh brought Tyler's hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "You'll wake up soon, baby, I know it. I'll be right here waiting for your beautiful chocolate eyes to open. I can't wait to see the life in your eyes again, to see you start jumping around again after your injuries heal. Everything will be okay, baby love." Josh announced, trying to convince himself more than a sleeping Tyler.

Joshua made his way out of the room and headed toward the small chapel in the hospital.

He found his way into it, and made sure no one was in the chapel before yelling, "You can take anything away from me, I don't care, but don't you dare take my Tyler!"

Tears streamed down josh's red, puffy eyes as he punched the nearest wall, fortunately not making a dent.

'Tyler always said I was a bad puncher,' he thought and laughed bitterly.

"I just want him to wake up,"

  
Josh gasped minutes later when he had a really good idea. He made his way towards the main desk in the hospital, and asked for a piece of paper and a pen.

The red haired boy made his way back to Tyler's room. Josh sat down in the chair watching Tyler's chest go up and down as he breathed.

Josh looked up at the clock. It showed 9:37 PM. Just hours ago, him and his beautiful Tyler were laughing and joking around in the car...

then 7:25 rolled along and everything changed. 9:19 was when he found out the love of his life might not wake up again.

9:37

Josh looked down on the piece of paper and wrote;

_Now the night is coming to an end_  
_The sun will rise and we will try again_

_Stay alive, stay alive for me_

 

  Josh watched as a tear slipped from his eye and onto the white paper. He looked up and watched as the only movement Tyler made was his chest. 

  "C'mon, baby boy. Let me see those pretty eyes. I need to hear you call me Dog Breath one more time." Josh laughed bitterly. It hurt his heart, it honestly did.

  Speaking of hearts, the heart monitor which was making a _beepbeep, beepbeep_ noise 0.5 seconds ago was now sounding a long, terrifying _beeeeeep._

  Josh looked up in horror as he saw the straight line on the heart monitor. Nurses and a doctor came rushing in seconds later, and started pushing Josh out of the room.

  "No! You don't understand! I have to be there with him! He has to be there with me! We need to grow old together and-and get married and have the daughter Tyler always dreamed about and we need to name her Hannah Rose because that's what Tyler always wanted to name his daughter He can't fucking die! I won't let him!" Josh stuttered out in a rush, but they wouldn't listen to him. 

  All Josh could do was stand, leaning against the glass and watched as they tried to bring Tyler back to life. Josh kept whispering small, _"please baby"_ s under his breath, hoping to see the beautiful chocolate eyes and his red lips to be in full color.

  5 minutes later and still no luck with Tyler. Josh was sitting in the waiting room, staring at the paper and thinking about what else to write.

  " Mr. Dun, I am very sorry but Tyler has passed away..." a nurse said very calmly. Josh clenched his eyes shut and tried to keep from crying. He nodded forcefully as she walked away.

  Josh opened his eyes and looked back at the paper. Tears poured out of his eyes along with song lyrics from his heart.

_You will die, but now your life is free_

_take pride in what is sure to die_

Josh looked at the clock in the waiting room. It read 9:55.

  "What are you writing, mister?" Josh looked over to see a brown haired, blue eyed girl looking at him. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and turned towards the small girl.

  "Just some words. Why are you in here, where are your parents?" Josh asked because he was truly worried.

  "Don't have any, though im hoping to get some. My names Hannah Rose and I'm 5 years old. What about you?" And Josh stopped. He felt like his heart stopped and his brain shut down.

Hannah Rose

_Hannah Rose_

  "Thats a very pretty name Hannah Rose. I'm Josh and I'm 27 years old." Josh said and shook her small hand. 

  "Fun fact about me, I like day time more than the night time. Something about the dark scares me." She said and made a fake shiver before giggling and looking up to Josh animatedly.

 Josh's heart sunk...it hurt a lot. He wished Tyler would be here to meet this awesome little girl.

_I will fear the night again,_

_I hope I'm not my only friend_

 

  "Mr. Dun, theres been a miracle." The same nurse who told Josh his boyfriend just died is back again. She put a hand on his shoulder, out of breath, and leaned into him.

  "Tyler's awake, room 632. Go see him." She said and ran off. Josh's eyes lit up instantly and jumped up. He almost began sprinting towards the room, but then remembered something.

  "Hannah come here, I want you to meet someone. But you'll have to run." She grinned, but her smiled fauktered seconds later.

  "Can you carry me on your back instead?" She asked, pouting and giving Josh puppy dog eyes.

  "Of course!" He lifted her up onto his back and began running to Tyler's room.

 

  "Okay Hannah, we have to be quiet because he might be sleeping, okay?" She nodded and they entered Tylers room quietly.

  "Josh," Tyler gasped.

  "Tyler, baby" Josh said and ran over to him. Josh tried it to hurt him as he kissed Tyler passionately on the lips. When they pulled away, Josh stared into his eyes and smiled.

  "And who's this little sweetheart?" Tyler asked, slowly sitting uo and trying to get comfortable as Hannah giggled and walked over to the two boys.

  "This is Hannah Rose. She's on a field trip here. She is very fun to talk to and likes the day better than the night.And also 5 years old." Josh said like he knew everything about her. Hannah giggled again and sat next to Tyler when he invited her.

  "At the adoption center I'm in, we go on little trips to visit the sick people in the hospital. Are you sick, Tyler?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

  "Well not exactly, hes just a little banged up." Josh said and smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

  "Tyler, is - Oh there you are! We're going back to the adoption center. C'mon Hannah." A lady came in and said.

  "Okay. I hope I see you again Tyler and Josh!" Hannah said waving bye.

  "Wait Hannah, what adoption center are you at?" Josh asked before she left.

  "All I know is that it's on Cherub street." She said and shrugged.

  "Wait before I go!" Hannah said and ran back into the room. she gave Josh a big hug and kissed Tylers casts.

  "I hope you heal quickly Tyler. Bye!" Hannah waves and runs out of the room.

  "Can we adopt her?" Josh asked and Tyler laughed and nodded, kissing Josh on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks I wrote it quickly at like 4 in the morning 
> 
> love youuu
> 
> -Sara


End file.
